Empty Warehouses
by belletylers
Summary: An all-nighter isn't so 'all night' for Abby. She takes a break on her lab futon, and the stuff that goes on inside her head...she and her co-workers become a musical sensation! One-shot, song parody. 'We Didn't Start the Fire' by Billy Joel.


**A/N: Hello, my friends! This is an attempt at the ultimate parody! I hope I do the song some justice, 'cause this took me ages. Literally, weeks. Please review! **

**Pairings: nothing big, hints of McAbby, Tiva, maybe Gabby if you squint, and a little McNozzo bromance never hurt anyone, right?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the parody. Original song: **_**We Didn't Start The Fire **_**by Billy Joel.**

It was the strangest occurrence when the team found themselves in an empty warehouse, Abby included. Their purpose was unknown, too. In fact, it seemed as if no one had any idea what any of them were doing here.

Then, from nowhere, music began playing. Billy Joel's _We Didn't Start the Fire. _Without anything else to do, they waited for the song to start, but it seems as if the vocals were missing from this particular track. So being Team Leader, Gibbs, well, took the lead, quickly draining the remaining coffee in his cup and throwing it aside.

"_I love coffee, solving cases on all of the navy bases,  
>Redheads, children, catching perps and slapping DiNozzo."<em>

With this, he wacked an open-mouth Tony in the back of the head. The entire team gawked at him, bewildered. They were barely used to Gibbs _talking _for that long, let alone singing! But the sniper just looked at his Senior Field Agent. Deciding not to wait for a formal invitation, Tony jumped right into the 'spotlight'._  
><em>

"_I love hot girls, classic movies, teasing Tim 'cause he's a probie."_

McGee sneered at his friend, pouting like a little child at the nickname that he despised so much._  
><em>

"_Being right, date night, my classic hairdo." _

With a step back into the still mostly motionless-with-shock crowd, he slapped McGee on the back and pushed him forward with a DiNozzo grin.

"_I love writing, Abby too… _

Abby blushed and McGee began struggling for words when he thought of one thing he really did love:

"_And when Gibbs lets me interview!"_

With a holler from Tony along the lines of, "Way to go, Probie!" he finished with,

_"I hate being called 'McGeek', 'McGoo', 'McFreak' and 'Probie'."  
><em>

A short interlude in the music called for the two younger man to turn on their female team member.

"Oh no, no, no," she said with a nervous laugh, walking backwards with her hands in front of her. "I do not sing."

"I think you do, Zee-vah," Tony said with a goofy grin.

"Fine," she grunted. "But you will regret this."

And so Ziva took her turn:

"_I love knives, assassination, being part of this great nation,  
>My whole team, reading books, and making fun of Tony's looks."<br>_

And as the chorus approached, the entire team burst into song:

_We work for NCIS  
>when someone kills a sailor<br>We'll get him without failure  
>We work for NCIS<br>We're the best cops out there  
>And there's no doubt there<br>_

Without any warning or explanation of how any of this made sense, the number of people in the empty warehouse grew within a millisecond, and they all took their turns.

Jenny was first, floating above everyone's heads like a ghost:_  
><em>

_I loved Gibbs, in Paris, I can't count how much we kissed. I still love him to this day, but he never listens._

Ducky sidled into the centre of the room next, preparing to 'wow' his co-workers, perhaps.

"_I love being an ME, and performing autopsies, my long stories, no one hears, 'cause they think I'm boring."_

"I guess that is kinda true," McGee whispered to Abby, who responded with a little punch to the arm.__

As if by some miracle that the dead could be brought back to life, and if they could they would spend that life singing uncharacteristically in an empty warehouse, Kate was now the centre of attention.

"_I was shot, by Ari and he almost got McGee. I was friends with all the team, but Tony's juvenile, you see."_

While Ziva tried to ignore thoughts of her brother, everyone else laughed at the jab at Tony, even from beyond the grave.

Gibbs gave a little tug at one of Abby's pigtails, signalling that she was next, and she did so without hesitation.

"_I love science and my mass-spec, when Gibbs makes me double check!  
>Hugging people every hour,"<em>

She demonstrated this by wrapping her arms around Tony, causing him to wince.

"_Bowling with nuns and Caf-Pow!"_

Once again, the cast launched into the chorus of the song.

"_We work for NCIS  
>when someone kills a sailor<br>We'll get him without failure  
>We work for NCIS<br>We're the best cops out there  
>And there's no doubt there!"<br>_

Mike Franks took his turn in the light, pouring him and Gibbs a glass of bourbon and toasting.

"_Drinking bourbon on the beach, Mexico and daytime sleeps."_

Vance stood in the corner of the room alone, chewing on a toothpick.

"_Chewing toothpicks, my family, boxing and being bos-sy."  
><em>

Much to Tony's annoyance, Agent Sacks had taken up a part in the song, and singing didn't really change his opinion of the man.

"_One day I will get DiNozzo."_

Fornell stood behind him, placing a hand on the man's shoulder.

"_Nobody can get DiNozzo."_

Vance's cell phone rang, and he tiptoed out the back door. Sick of people bad-mouthing him, he burst through the two FBI agents and shouted:

"_Here's my chance: I HATE VANCE! I'll shove his toothpick up his ass!"  
><em>

Fornell and Sacks slunk off, feeling unappreciated, and the chorus rolled around again._  
><em>

"_We work for NCIS  
>when someone kills a sailor<br>We'll get him without failure  
>We work for NCIS<br>We're the best cops out there  
>And there's no doubt there."<br>_

Dancing on the spot, Abby sang:

"_Let's get back to things we love!"_

McGee added:

"_Cause our song is almost done!"_

Tony stepped forward again, enjoying the sound of his own voice.

"_Chick fights, movie nights—"_

Ziva stepped forward and interrupted him:

"_Especially with Ziva."_

"That doesn't rhyme!" Tony exclaimed, though he was amused by her impromptu adlibbing.

"So?" she shrugged. It was true. She did like the occasional movie night. And he did too.

"Guys, the song!" Abby reminded them.

"Oh yeah," Tony said, thinking.

"_Trips to Paris!"_

Ziva laughed, elbowing him gently in the ribs.

"_Your favourite photos."_

Finishing his second drink in minutes, and gesturing to Franks for a refill, he sang:

"_Drinking bourbon in my basement."_

McGee sighed. "_Escaping from Somalia"_

Tony looked wishfully into the distance.

"_Winning Agent of the Year."_

Tim glanced at the badges on his co-worker's hips.

"_Locking those bad guys away!"_

On cue, the girls' voices rang out with:

"_What else do I have to say?"_

And louder than ever, every voice in the room boomed out the final chorus:

"_We work for NCIS  
>when someone kills a sailor<br>We'll get him without failure  
>We work for NCIS<br>We're the best cops out there  
>And there's no doubt there."<em>

"Abby, Abby, wake up," was all the Goth heard.

She groaned and opened her eyes. She turned her head towards the voice and heard a distinct farting noise. _Bert, _she thought with a smile.

"Abs, you fell asleep on your futon," the voice said again. It was McGee. "Your DNA tests are done."

And with that simple remark, she jumped off the couch and skipped towards her computer humming a familiar tune.

McGee stood there, aimlessly. _Since when does she listen to Billy Joel?_

**A/N: Hoped you liked that. I did change the form of the song a little but it's a **_**really **_**long song, considering everything that is squashed into the verses. Please review. :D**


End file.
